A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a cup holder at various positions in a cabin (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Some of such cup holders include a cup holder body which has a bottomed container shape and can accommodate a beverage container, and a decorative finisher member provided in the upper edge portion of the cup holder body.
A light guide member is mounted in a state of being clamped between the lower portion of the finisher member and the upper edge portion of the cup holder body. Light from a light source is guided to the light guide member to illuminate the interior of the cup holder body.